Bloons Tower Defense (Game)
Bloons Tower Defense (or Bloons Tower Defense 1) is the first game in the Bloons Tower Defense Series. It is a Tower Defense (TD) game which has towers and balloons (called Bloons) as enemies. There is only 1 track in this game, and no selectable difficulty. The highest ranked bloons are the White Bloon and the Black Bloon. They contain two Yellow Bloons inside, but in later games they contains two Pink Bloons. In this game the bloons are very off-centered. (Bloons are away from the center of the track.) Starting *Money: $650 *Lives: 40 *Rounds: 50 Towers Bloons Tower Defense has 5 different towers to pick from. Listed below are all the towers. Dart Tower The Dart Tower is the cheapest tower in BTD. Cost: 250 Description: Shoots a single dart. Can upgrade to piercing darts and long range darts. Sell for: Initial: 200 With Piercing Darts: 368 With Long Range Darts: 280 With both upgrades: 448 Upgrades *Piercing Darts: Can pop 2 bloons, the dart goes through the first one. ($210) *Long Range Darts: The Dart Monkey can shoot further. ($100) Tack Tower Tack Towers shoot 8 tacks in 8 directions at certain intervals. Cost: 400 Description: Shoots volley of tacks in 8 directions. Can upgrade its shoot speed and its range. Sell for: Initial: 320 With Faster Shooting: 520 With Extra Range Tacks: 440 With both upgrades: 960 Upgrades *Faster Shooting ($250) *Extra Range Tacks ($150) Ice Tower Ice Towers freeze bloons for a short period of time. Ice Towers are ineffective against White Bloons. Cost: 850 Description: Freezes nearby bloons. Frozen bloons are immune to darts and tacks, but bombs will destroy them. Can upgrade to increased freeze time, and larger freeze radius. Sell for: Initial: 680 With Long Freeze Time: 1040 With Wide Freeze Radius: 920 With both upgrades: 1280 Upgrades *Long Freeze Time ($450) *Wide Freeze Radius ($300) Bomb Tower Bomb Towers launch bombs that explode on impact. They can be upgraded to Bigger Bombs & Long Range Bombs. Bomb Towers are ineffective against Black Bloons. However, a bomb tower works well when near an ice tower. Cost: 900 Description: Launches a bomb that explodes on impact. Can upgrade to bigger bombs and longer range. Sell for: Initial: 720 With Bigger Bombs: 1,240 With Extra Range Bombs: 920 With both upgrades: 1440 Upgrades *Bigger Bombs (650) *Extra Range Bombs (250) Super Monkey Super Monkeys shoot darts incredibly fast. It's only upgrade is Epic Range (2400) which improves it's range greatly. Cost: 4000 Description: Super monkey shoots a continuous stream of darts and can mow down even the fastest and most stubborn bloons. Sell for: Initial: 3200 With Epic Range: 5120 Upgrades *Epic Range (2400) Bloon Types In Bloons Tower Defense, the enemy are the Bloons, much like the original Bloons game. In the game, there are 6 different kind of enemy Bloons, some with their own unique special abilities. Red Bloon The Red Bloon is the first enemy encountered in the game. Red Bloons are the slowest and weakest Bloon in Bloons Tower Defense. They do not release a bloon when popped. First encounter: Round 1 RBE: 1 Blue Bloon The Blue Bloon is the second enemy encountered in the game. Blue Bloons are slightly bigger and faster than Red Bloons. They release a Red Bloon when popped. First encounter: Round 3 RBE: 2 Green Bloon The Green Bloon is the third enemy encountered. Green Bloons are faster and bigger than Blue Bloons. Popping Green Bloons may be difficult at earlier rounds, due to their relatively fast speed compared to Blue and Red Bloons. They release a Blue Bloon when popped. First encounter: Round 6 RBE: 3 Yellow Bloon Yellow Bloons are the fourth type of Bloon encountered. Yellow Bloons are very difficult to fend off during the earlier rounds due to their fast speed. They are the fastest type of Bloon in Bloons TD 1. They release a Green Bloon when popped. First encounter: Round 11 RBE: 4 Black Bloon Black Bloons are the fifth type of bloon encountered. They are immune to explosions. They release two Yellow Bloons when popped. First encounter: Round 27 RBE: 9 White Bloon White Bloons are the sixth and last type of Bloon encountered in Bloons Tower Defense. They are immune to freezing. They can be considered as the "twin" of the Black Bloon, with the only difference being their immunities. They release two Yellow Bloons when popped. First encounter: Round 41 RBE: 9 Strategies Video Guide Click here to view a YouTube video guide. Bomb Towers and Dart Towers (Strategy by: SoCool21) Bomb Towers are, although very expensive, very useful when taking on grouped bloons; single bloons not so much, however. Place bomb towers towards the bottom of the track and dart towers (tack towers also work but not as well) at the top middle. Make sure that the dart towers can shoot both the left and the right side of the track. The dart towers will take out the red bloons and blue bloons quite well even with the lack of tower targeting; more grouped bloons will go down to the bomb towers where the majority of them can be taken out easily. Then, when the couple of red/blue bloons left come past, the dart/tack towers can 'clean-up' the bloons that the bomb tower missed. Another way to group up the bloons is via the use of an ice tower. This will freeze the bloons, then the un-frozen bloons will catch up with the frozen bloons, then when the frozen bloons thaw out all the bloons can be refrozen . Although more expensive, it works well. This strategy's major weakness is black bloons. However, this can be solved with more popping power before the bloons reach the bomb towers - a super monkey or a tack tower camp will do this nicely. Gallery bloons-tower-defense-screenshot1.jpg|Gameplay Screen Shot 2015-01-12 at 17.12.07.png|Hypersonic tack tower Glitches * If you place two Tack Towers too close to each other, neither will shoot. * If you use Tab to select an upgrade and then use Enter to buy, you can buy that upgrade regardless of whether or not you have enough money. Trivia *The Pre-Round Comments claim that the game is impossible to beat with only Tack Towers. Ironically, this has been done several times already. *The Pre-Round Comments also claim that the developers were unable to beat the game without cheats. *The RBE of the entire game is 30160. *Due to the short nature of this game, It is only possible to buy 7 un-upgraded Super Monkeys or 4 upgraded Super Monkeys in the game at one time. *This is the only BTD game where the Dart Monkey is called the Dart Tower and the Tack Shooter is called the Tack Tower. *This is the only BTD game that has no difficulty levels. *There is only one track in this game, unlike later BTD games. *This is the only game besides BTD 4 & BTD 5 where you can beat it using only sharp objects, due to Lead Bloons being introduced in BTD 2. (BTD4 & 5 in particular because of the explosive darts premium upgrade that allows dart monkeys to pop frozen and lead bloons.) *It is possible to win with only Dart Towers in this game. * Although Bloons are weaker, due to the high price of towers, decreasing amounts of money, lack of variety and only having 40 lives, this game is often considered to be the hardest game in the series, not counting very high freeplay levels. Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Bloons TD 1